


hey adora except its hey albert

by saviorcomplex



Category: Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, a tad bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviorcomplex/pseuds/saviorcomplex
Summary: it's literally just the title. She-Ra inspired me.
Relationships: Albert | AlbertsStuff | Flamingo/AloneTraveler (Roblox)
Kudos: 15





	hey adora except its hey albert

The floor was cold.  
Albert groaned as he woke up, moving to sit up, unaware of the other man in the room. 

Then he felt a soft hand grasp his face, digging nails into his cheeks. 

"Hey Albert,"

Albert opened his eyes, narrowing them in confusion as he saw Alonetraveler, crouching in front of him.  
Then the myth giggled, letting go, standing up, and walking away.

"I hope you have fun....exploring the Cellar."  
Then he left him, alone to fend for himself.  
\-----------  
"Oh darn -" Albert gasped, struggling to keep his grip on the ledge. He was dangling off the side of a tall building, at the very top.  
And damn was he scared.  
He had been acting stupid, chatting to Selozar and flirting with him, when the myth shoved him off. He had been lucky to grab the ledge as quickly as he did, or else...  
He gulped, looking down at the busy street below, tears welled in his eyes.

This is it, he really is going to die -

"Hey Albert,"  
Albert looked up, to see a familiar face.  
Alonetraveler was crouched down on one knee, his arm resting over it as he leaned over. A smirk was on his usually stoic face.  
Alone said nothing else as he offered his hand.  
"Thanks," Albert released a shaky breath, using his other hand to grip onto a soft one. Alone was surprisingly strong.  
When Albert was on his own two feet, safe at the top of the building, he grinned.  
"Thanks for offering me your hand in marriage, noob."

Alone scowled, but walked away, all the while Albert was widely grinning.  
\----------  
"Hey Albert,"

Albert's fear made his hands shaky, so he tightened his grip on the gun, whipping around to face the source of the voice.

"Oh, Alone...."

Albert began to ramble, tears spilling from his eyes. "I just - I just can't, I cant anymore, I just -"  
He didnt notice that with each word the myth stalked closer, and closer, until eventually,  
a hand clasped itself around his neck, and yanked him forward. Alone pulled him in for a rough kiss.

Albert dropped the gun.

Maybe he can.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since the last time I posted!!! But here, I'm more open about what I'm into now and idc if others dont like it!!!!! I LIKE IT SO!!!!! it works


End file.
